Titanic
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: I basically just rewrote the entier titanic movie into a destiel fanific. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Titanic:**

(I basically just rewrote the enter titanic dialog into a destiel fanfic. I'll tell you who will be replacing which characters:

Jack will be replaced with Dean,

Rose will be replaced with Castiel,

Rose's partner will be replaced with Meg,

Rose's mother will be replaced with Eve,

Molly Brown will be replaced with Ellen,

Fabrizo (Jack's friend) will be replaced with Sam.

Please note that not all the words are exactly the way they are in the film. I sometimes had trouble spelling words or understanding their meaning but I hope you enjoy. Nether the less..)

Chapter 1 -

Castiel Novak could smell the fresh paint, the china was unused, the bed's un-slept in. He'd heard the name of the ship but every kept calling it the ship of dreams and it was. Some many people were shouting and yelling and rushing about, he could see children playing and the 3rd class people being checked for head lice and getting health checks. How sorry he felt for them, why on earth should they be checked when everyone else just gets straight on? It didn't seem fair at all but unfortunately not everyone had the honor of being 1st class. Cars were being lifted onto the ship, people were opening the doors and checking passports and asking questions. It all seemed like a lot of fuss just to go to another country. There were people waving goodbye to there friends and family. Castiel was lucky enough to be going with his family.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about" Castiel said, cluelessly as he tilted his head to the side and turned to face his future wife, Meg Devilin. "It doesn't look any bigger than the last ship." Meg rolled her eyes at Castiel naivness and corrected him with a irritable smile,

"You can underestimate a lot of thins Cas, but you should not underestimate the titanic, it's 100 foot longer than the other ship" she geustered for him to walk a little closer to get a better look. Castiel wasn't looking forward to going to America. He had just started to enjoy his life here, now he had to move. She then walked over to Castiel's mother, Eve and helped her out the car, "your son is far to difficult to impress, eve."

Eve chuckled at her daughter-in-law, the only reason she was telling Castiel to marry Meg was because Meg had money and the Novak family was slowly running out. Meg had money and she was willing to leave some of it for Castiel and his side of the family should anything ever go wrong, so Eve had to allow it.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable" Eve beamed up at the wonder in-front of her and moved away from Meg quickly to stand beside her son.

"It is unsinkable" Meg shouted proudly, she had invested a little of the money her father and mother, Lucifer and Ruby left her into the making of the very ship and she proud to say that she did. As the whistle sounded, Meg checked her watch,

"We better hurry" she said with an excited tone which was completely out of character for her but Castiel just went with it, since he knew that she invested in the ship he excused her excitement. They started walking up the ramp into the 1st class section of the ship which was at the front, of corse. Meg holding tightly to his arm as they walked proudly to the entrance. Castiel just kept looking forward, he couldn't believe he was bing forced to leave the country. He didn't want to go to America, what was so great about America anyway? It's not like it was exotic or anything was it? He watched as people brought on dogs on leads and the dogs sniffed around and tried to contain their need to bark where they had been trained to be silent at all times unless it was an emergency. It was the ship of dreams to everyone else, to Castiel it was a slave ship, taking him back to America in chains. Outside, Castiel was everything a first class man should be but inside he was screaming.

...

Dean Winchester sat at the gambling table with his brother, Sam, beside him. They were playing poker for money since they had almost none of their own, not that it mattered to them at all. The best things in life are free, that what their father and mother always taught them and after they died the boys didn't know what to do, so they gambled for money and that's how it has been for several years now.

"Dean, you've bet everything we have" Sam whispered to him, Dean was a good gambler, the best Sam had ever seen but what was Dean thinking on betting all the money they had left? It wasn't like they had a lot but what if they ever needed the money?

"When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose" Dean told his brother breathing a puff of cigarette smoke as he did so. Turning back to their opponents to carry on with the game. The other people were talking french so, Dean and Sam didn't understand what they were saying but they didn't seem to be very happy with each other right now. In the middle of the table Dean noticed 2 Titanic tickets, he knew it was the ships Madden voyage today and he also knew it was going to America, the place him and Sam were born in. How he'd missed that place. Dean looked at the faces of his other players as everyone took their moves.

"Right, the moment of truth" he spoke, putting out his cigarette and looking carefully at his cards. "Somebody's life is about change. Sam? Nothing?"

"Nothing" Sam spat out a little angerly, Dean knew that Sam wasn;t much good at card games and Sam was not angry that Dean had paratactically thrown away all their money.

"Otolith?" Dean questioned turning to the next player, Dean knew that he had won, all the faces of the other players told him so. "Nothing? You? Oh, 2 pair? I'm sorry Sammy" he said mockingly.

"Sorry? You bet all of out money-"

"I'm sorry, you're not going to see Jess for a long time. Because we're going to America, full house boys. Woo hoo" Dean started cheering and mocking the other players with a smug look on his face.

Sam just looked at his brother for a few seconds before cheering himself and starting to bag up their winnings. One player punched the other player for being so stupid and Dean just laughed at took the bag of money from Sam's hands with the biggest grin on his face. Sam hadn't seen Dean smile like that since before their parents died.

"We're going home, Sam" Dean shouted, throwing his arms around his baby brother and squeezing him tightly, after realizing what he was doing he let Sam go. "I'm going home!"

"No mate, Titanic going to America in 5 minutes" the bartender said, crashing their dreams. Suddenly there was a rush of getting everything ready as Dean and Sam ran out the door. As they ran Dean was shouting encouraging words at his brother

"We're practically goddamn royalty now, Sammy" he shouted leading the way tot he 3rd class entrance. Rushing past two horses that were pulling a cart behind them, the excitement inside both young men grew. They noticed the doors closing and started shouting,  
"Wait! We're passengers" Sam shouted as his older brother took the tickets out his pocket to show to the door men.

"Have you been through the exception?" the door man asked looking both men up and down, the sweat dripping from their faces through their running, trying to catch their breath from the rush.

"Of corse" Dean was a fantastic liar, everyone always believed him when he lied, as if he were being honest. "Anyway, we're Americans, both of us!"

"Right, come aboard" the guy shouted stepping to the side to allow the men to jump on the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The two men ran through the 3rd class deck in a hurry,

"We're the luckiest, sons of bitchs in the world. You know that?" Dean almost screamed at the top of his lungs, he was so happy to be going home. The ship started moving, they were finally making a move towards America, getting closer and closer every second. They couldn't believe it, they were finally going back. After almost 22 years of being away from america, they were going back. They ran to the top and started waving and cheering at everyone.

"Why are you waving? You don't know anybody" Sam asked confused at his older brother,

"Just wave, Sammy" Dean taunted him, ruffling his younger brothers hair. Sam protested for a few seconds but eventually gave in and waved and shouted.

"Good bye, I'll miss you, I'll never foget you, goodbye." This was so pointless, but that wasn't the point. They weren't just waving goodbye to no one, they were waving goodbye to their lives. They were going to find a new life. Maybe even get a job, have a home. Start a family too maybe. Dean and Sam passed a few families on their way to their room. There were a few couples,a few single people, a few groups of both guys and girls, a few families, some old people some woung people. It was rather crowded down there but they didn't mind. After they did sleep under bridge last night so having a bed for a few days would be amazing.

"Excuse me" Dean said when a women walked out infront of him, he was couting the door numbers under his breath just waiting for their room. How many rooms did this place need? "Ah, right here" he said with relief as he opened the door and stepped in. "Hey, how you doing?" he said to the two strangers who were standing in the middle of the room at the time. "Dean, Dean Winchester, nice to meet ya" she shock their hands as Sam crept onto the top bunk. "Who said you got top bunk, huh?" Dean laughed placing his bag on the bottom bunk. The other two men looked at each other in complet confusion, where were the people they were meant to share a room with? They knew that thier friends also bought tickets so who were these strangers?

...

"This is your private prominard deck" said the servant to Meg as he showed her into the room. The room had a light wooden flooring, with mathcing furniture, white walls with dark wooden beams on them matching the ceiling. There were a few plants here and there as well, to add some life into the place and two windows. "Would you be requiring anything?" he asked again. Meg just shood him away rudley, her bac was turned so she didn't notice the scowl he was giving her right now.

Meanwhile, Castiel was in their living room looking at all the art peices he'd brought with him.  
"This one? No, it had a lot of faces on it I remember" he said putting down the framed peice of art as one of the maids started organising the flowers. "Yes, I really like this one.

"Not those finger painting again, Castiel really?" Meg turned up her nose in disgust at the pictures. She never did understand Castiel's passoin for art. "They certainlly were a waist of money" she leant against the door frame while drinking her champange.

"The difference between you're taste and mine, Meg, is that I have some. They're fasinating" Castiel put down another one after telling the maid where he would like it to be hung. He liked the fact that the artists cauptured still life and emotion all in one picture, the relfection of light and the contrast of dark. "Like, being inside a dream. There's truth but there's no logic." He turned his back on the paintings and faced his partner.

"What was the artist name?" one of the maids asked as she picked up the painting in order to hang it up.

"Something pasco" Castiel remembered as he started rearagning a few more of his collected pictures.

"Something pasco?" Meg mocked him shamlessly, "he won't amount to anything he won't trust me!"

By the next afertnoon, they were just south west of ireland, they could see nothing but ocsean out of their windows now, just the way it was meant to be at sea, Castiel thought. Just think about all the hustle and bustle going on beneth their feet. All the work being done to keep the ship afloat. It must be terrable down there and Castiel was greatful that people would do that.

...

Dean and Sam, ran to the end of the ship and hung over the railings looking down into the deep blue water underneath them. It was so far down and sure as hell would be horrable to fall over board. It was so beautiful to look at though, it almost took Dean and Sam's breath away. The way the boat cut through the water was amazing, everything was peaceful and the sky was so clear not even a glimps of another boat. Suddenly Dean saw a dolphine,

"hey, look. Look, look" he brough Sams atteniton to the little creature that was swimming beside the boat. Then there was another one, and another one and another when. No less than 5 dolphins not either of them cared to count as they watched the animales show off, by jumping out of the water and then diving back in again. Dean jumped up, his feet on the bottom railings, holding onto the surport rope, his other arm in the air,

"I'm the king of the world!" He shouted as loud as he could manage.

"I can see the staute of libarty already, very small of corse" Sam retalilated as he looked into the distance. Both boys cheered to their hearts content. There were no words to describe how happy they were, how at peace they were. Both of them blammed themselves for their parents deaths, they knew it wasn't their fault but they kept thinking, maybe if I hadn;t of done this, maybe if I'd of done that. But now they really were, at peace with themsevles and each other.

...

"She is largest ship to be made at man's hand in hsitory" said one of the makers himself as he sat down to dinner with the Novaks.

"She could neverbe challanged" said the cheif maker proudly as he looked at Castiel smugly. Castiel just rolled his eyes, he was tired of everyone acting better than others. He spent hi entier life around posh, stuck up people and it was getting annoying, will he ever meet the one his heart truley disered. Someone who would show him life. Castiel, secretly no matter how often he denyied it, no matter how many lady friends he had, Meg could never be the one he wanted for Castiel secretly like other men. He couldn't wait for the day when his mother would accept that. Waiting for the day when a man no matter what class he was from, would show Castiel what true love really was. Teach him the ropes of love and help him have fun again. Castiel missed playing outside when he was younger, now he had to act like a gentleman and he was tired of it already. He lit himself a cigar and started puffing away at it.

"You know I don't like that, Castiel" Eve told her sternly with a glare. Castiel just stared back at her plainly, he didn't care whether his mother liked it or not, it wasn't her life to choose what he did. Castiel blew the smoke in his mother face and watched her back away in disgust. He didn't care what he didn't care what she though, if he wasn't allowed to love who he loved, he wasn't going to let her take away smoking as well. It was the only thing keeping him sane in this world he lived in.

"He knows" Meg coughed, taking the cigar from Castiel's mouth and putting it out in the ash tray. Castiel just glared at her, how dare she do that to him! He wasn't harming anyone by it, was he? Was it their lives? No, it was his, so why ever could he not smoke if he choose to?

Castiel noticed the women who was joing them, Ellen, glaring at Meg too. You don't just do that.

_'Poor kid' _Ellen thought to herself, _'why doesn't he just stand up for himself, he shouldn't be letting people take control of his life like that.'_

The truth is, if anyone scared Castiel it was Meg and his mother. He was sure Meg was possed by a demon or something.

"You gonna cut his meat for him too, a there Meg" Ellen joked around with a warm smile aimed at Castiel who just looked at her with a little smile in return. After recieving a glare from Meg, Ellen changed the subject, "who thought of the name titanic anyways? Was it you, Bruce?"

"Yes, actually it was" Bruce nodded feeling very pleased with himself. It was him who came up with it. He'd never told anybody how, "I wanted to sum up, size and size meant stability, luxorey and above all, size."

Castiel just looked at him, he wasn't enterly sure that was right. Size didn't mean any of those things. It meant how big or small something was. _'This man is such an assbutt'_ he thought to himself.

"Do you know of a, Doctor Floyed?" Castiel asked, butting in to what Bruce was saying because he didn't really care anymore, "his idea's about the preoccupation with size might be of some use to you." Castiel could see Ellen nodding out the corner of his eye, Ellen didn't seem as stuck up as most of the 1st class on this boat did. Possibly the kindest 1st classer he'd ever meet. Ellen started chuckling along with the cheif desginer, they found it quite amusing.

"What's gotten into you?" Eve whispered to Castiel with embrassement, he was making her look like a fool.

"Excuse me" Castiel begged as he got up from the table and left the dinning hall. After Castiel had left, through embrassement Eve apolagized for her behavoiur.

"He's quite a pistol, Meg. Sure you can handel him?" Ellen asked, shoving a fork full of food into her mouth.

...

Dean and Sam were sitting out on the deck, enjoy the sun while Dean was skeching the little girl that was standing on the railings, being held steady by her grandfather. Dean was wuite good at art, he never got around to selling any of his pictures though. Sam often told him that he should but he never did. Sam was talking to someone who was standing beside them about the makeing of the ship, when a crew man passed them walking a few dogs. All the dogs were walked on the 3rd class deck incase they need to use the toilet that way, at least it was only the 3rd class deck being spoilt and not 1st or 2nd class.

"Typical that init?" the boy said, taking a puff of his ciggeratte, "walking all the dogs down on our deck so they can have a shit." The man had a strong irish accent.

"It just lets us know where we rank" Dean finally pulled his eyes away from the paper he'd be scribbling on to look at the other man.

"Like we could forget" the man replied, looking about him. Dean chuckled in agreement.

"Garth" the man said, holding his hand out towards Dean,

"Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam"

"Sam" Garth shock his hand too. "Hi. Do you make any money off those things?" he asked, guestering towards Dean's drawing. Dean's eyes were no longer gazing at Garth, they were off in the distance, Dean had never been in the closest about his liking for men, but he avoided telling people if he could. If they asked he'd tell but as long they never wondered, they'd never know. Sam was the only one who knew about Dean's preferences and after following Dean's eye ling he noticed Castiel standing on the 1st class deck, gazing about across the 3rd class deck, into the oscean. After Garth looked at what everyone else was looking at, he became confused.

"Dean, forget about it, he's a first class gentelman" Sam said, before looking back at Garth.

"Oh, is he?" Garth didn't need to finish the sentence before Dean had blushed and confermed thesuspison with a followed,

"is that problem"

"Not at all" Garth told him, "but like Sam here said, he's a frist class. You're more likley to have angels fly out of you arse before you get anywhere near the likes of her."

But Dean couldn't take his eyes of the boy. Those were the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen and that hair. For a first class lad, that hair is messy. And his tie, it was all croocked. He was the most beautiful man Dean had ever layed eyes upon and he'd seen quite a few given most of his time was spent in bars. Castiel turned his gaze upon Dean but looked away again almost immidetly. There was no way it could ever be between them. Dean was not only a man but he was 3rd class man. That only bring more shame upon his family, there was no way he could get Eve to agree to it but he couldn't help but to look back. Sam waved a hand in front of Dean's face but Dean couldn't tare his eyes away from the man on the deck above him. Suddenly Dean noticed Meg walk up behind Castiel and tap him on the shoulder. Drawing Castiel's attention away from Dean. Meg had, had her surspions about Castiel's likeness of her, there had been many complications in their relationship because he seemed to notice more men than he did her. Castiel walked away from Meg as soon as he noticed it was her.

...

That evening as Castiel sat down for dinner with his family, he thought about the green eyed man he saw ealier that day. What lovley eyes he had. Castiel noticed his life was just an endless parade of parties and formal dinners and doing as he was told and being a gentle man and that wasn't what he wanted at all. The same narrow minded people, the same stupid small talk and converstaitions about money and jobs and holidays. As if no one would notice if he disappeared. Castiel excused himself from the table, yet again.

"I think I need some air" he said as he got up to leave. No one even bothered asking if he was alright. He ran to the 3rd class deck, given that it was the cloest to the water, it would be the best on to jump off of. He was crying as he ran, pushing past people and not even caring to stop them and apolagize.

Dean was laying on a bench on the very same deck that Castiel, was about to jump off of. He was star gazing when he heard footsteps run past him follwoed by the sound of crying. He got up to see who it was an noticed that it was the man from that afternoon. What was wrong with him? Dean had to find out so he walked slowly and quitley after him. Finally Castiel made it to the end of the deck and was faced by the railings that stopped people from falling over, into the icy ocean beneath them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

Castiel stood there for a few seconds, leaning over the railings, just looking deep into the water. He looked behind him, he couldn't see anyone, Dean hadn't caught up to him yet. As soon as Castiel started climbing the railings, Dean appeared round the corner, although Castiel didn't seem him because his back was turned. At First Dean thought,

_'Maybe he just wants to get a better look at the spinning things beneath the ship'_ then he was getting higher and higher and started stepping down to the other side of the railings, there was nothing there to stop him from falling, what on earth was he thinking? Taking a deep breath Castiel, lent forward. He was shaking and he couldn't hold on much longer. Dean had to do something, he wasn't going to let the most handsome man he'd ever seen, jump and die.

"Don't do it" he soothed, his voice gentle and caring. Castiel stopped. Someone had seen him, who was it? He turned around quickly, it was that boy from that afternoon, the one he'd noticed looking at him. What was he doing? Was he trying to boss Castiel around now to? He was 3rd class, there was no way he was going to let that happen.

"S-stay back" Castiel warned, sharply. "Don't come any closer!" He was breathing a lot heavier now and shaking more too. He never expected to see that man again and now he was trying to save Castiel's life. Not that it mattered at all, they could never be together, that's if the other man was the way Castiel was.

"Give me your hand. I'll pull you back over" Dean suggested, edging a little closer to the rich boy and holding his hand out for Castiel to take it and still live. Dean wasn't going to watch someone kill themselves without frist trying to convince them to live. There was no way he was going to let that happen. _'Just take my hand dude, please!' _He was screaming inside of his head, begging for the man to step back over.

"Don't come any closer! I mean it" Castiel shouted again, "I'll let go."

Dean lowered his hand. Was this really happening? Was he really being forced into saving some strangers life? Well, he could just walk away but that wasn't a very humanly thing to do, was it? This man could be saved and since no one else was there to help him, it was all up to Dean now. Castiel looked back down at the ocean and then back to Dean, he watched as Dean asked if he could just through away his cigarette. Castiel granted him the wish silently and flinched a little as Dean took just that one step closer.

"No you won't" Dean told him, his face the most serous it had ever been. Castiel suddenly looked a cross between, terrified and angry,

"What do you mean no I won't? Who are you to tell me what I will an won't do?" Castiel was clearly hurt but Dean ordering him to come back over to the other side. Dean was a 3rd class man and had no right to start bossing around the higher class but in a matter of life and death, wasn't it aloud? Even a little bit?

"Well, you would have done it already" Dean looked the man up an down, he was quite impressive. Good looking, defently Dean's type in every way besides one thing, he was rich. Dean had never mingled with 1st class before and this was not the way he had pictured that moment ever happening.

"You're distracting me, go away" Castiel ordered, turning his attention back on the dark water underneath him. Dean couldn't go away, not now. He was too deep in this thing and walking away with out trying would make him, in a way, a murderer and that was something he wasn't. He wasn't going to let this man die with out a fight!

"I can't. I'm involved now" Dean was glad to know that he distracting this man, the longer he was distracted, the longer he was alive. "If you let go, then, I'll have to jump in there after ya." Dean started removing his brown leather jacket and if the man thought he was joking, he was wrong because Dean was being serous. Castiel just looked at the man and tilted his head in surprise,

"Don't be stupid" he said, his voice was so gruff yet, shaking and frightened. "You'd be killed." Dean started untying his shoe laces, and praying to god that this rich man wasn't planning on taking anyone with him to the grave.

"I'm a pretty good swimmer" Dean told him throwing his shoe's on the floor. '_What the hell happened to this man, to make him think that the only way out, is suicide?' _Dean thought to himself and got even closer still.

"Well" Castiel contuied, "the water is freezing. You'd freeze to death and good luck getting the crew member's to pull us both up."

"It would hurt and I'm not saying it wouldn't" Dean put his hands on the railings next to the man and crossed his legs as if he was just having a casual chat at the pub. Castiel was even more scared now, this man was so not helping him plan to kill himself,

"How cold is it?" He asked, his voice showing pure fear. Dean noticed that the man was slowly rethinking his choice of death and considering letting Dean pull him back to safety.

"freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. Have you ever been to iceland?" Dean had never been there himself but he knew it was cold there. He remembered hearing his mum and dad tell him about their holidays there. Castiel looked at Dean, what the hell was he talking about now? Greenland? What was that? Was this man really trying to talk to him about holidays when he was about to kill himself. That was a real way to be sure it wasn't going to happen, wasn't it.

"What?" Castiel's voice was confused again and his head tilted even more, Dean thought the puzzled look on the mans face was cute, but he couldn't thin about that now. His feelings shouldn't come before another person's life.

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there" he lied, praying that Castiel believe him. "I remember when I was a kid, me and my father would go ice fishing."

Castiel's face didn't look very interested and Dean confused the Boredom with confusion and started to explain what ice fishing was.

"I know what ice fishing is" Castiel was now annoyed and felt like everyone else around him thought he was stupid. This guy was so not helping him, right now. Dean apolaigzed for his rudeness and tried to think of a different way to explain what he meant.

"You just seem like an indoor man" Dean shrugged and thought some more about his choice of words, when an angry look crossed Castiel's face. "Anyway I feel through some thin ice and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there. It hits you like a thousand knives." Castiel was obviously buying to Dean's lies, Dean looked so sure of himself, like he knew what he was talking about. "Stabbing you all over your body." Castiel looked down at the water and his grip around the bars of the railings tightened.

"You can't breath. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you." Castiel looked back at the 1st class man with sorrowful eyes. The pained look on Castiel's face was melting Dean's heart. Dean never wanted to see a face like that ever again, it was heart breaking. "Like I said, I don't have a choice." Dean removed his last jacket and placed it on the floor, beside him without taking his eyes off of Castiel the entire time. Keeping eye contact so he would notice if Castiel was about to let go or about to ask for help getting back over. "I guess" Dean contuied, "I'm really hoping that you'll come back over and save my neck here. Please" Dean held his hand out again, waiting for Castiel to take it.

"You're crazy" Castiel told him, leaning back over the edge, still holding on and holding on even tighter than before Dean walked over, he noticed. Dean raised his eyebrows, as if he hadn't heard that before.

"Everyone says that but, with all due respect. I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship" Dean said. "come on. Just give me your hand. You don't want to do this!" There was little hesitation in Castiel's eyes and he let out a little noise that was like a terrified sigh.

Evenuatally he took hold of Deans hand and held it as tight as he could master. Slowly he turned around, to face him, and await the instructions of how to climb back over. Dean smiled at the younger man,

"phew" he chuckled, taking both hands now and holding them back just as tightly as they were being held. "I'm Dean Winchester."

"Castiel Novak" Castiel was looking deep into Dean's green eyes, searching them for something, he wasn't quite sure what but something. As Castiel tried to climb back over, he caught the end of his trouser leg and screamed as he slipped. Dean holding on to the only arm he managed to grab. Castiel held on to the railing with his free hand and screamed again.

"I got you" Dean tried to remain calm but he was having trouble doing that now. "You have to climb back up. Come on. You can do it." Castiel took a few more deep breaths while trying to convince himself not to look down. Castiel slipped and screamed again.

_'If this son of a bitch doesn't stop screaming, I'm gonna get into a world of trouble!'_ Dean told himself as he tried pulling Castiel up again.

"Help!" Castiel screamed again and again.

A few crew members heard his cried and made a point of running towards where they were coming from.

"You have to listen to me, I got you!" Dean said sternly, trying to remain calm because if he paniced, then so would Castiel and Castiel was panicking enough already. "I won't let go. No matter what. Now pull yourself up!"

Castiel tried again, with Dean helping by pulling on the arm he had hold of. Castiel was coming up the railings slower than they would like but coming back up nether the less.

"Come on, keep trying" Dean was encouraging her with his calm, unfrightened tone when inside of him, he was completely the opposite of that. His arms around Castiel's waist now, with Castiel's arms clenching tightly to his shoulders to ensure that he wouldn't fall again. As he lifted Castiel back over they fell onto the floor of the deck. Dean on top of Castiel, both looking distressed and Castiel with teary eyes.

"What's all this?" asked a crew member as he caught sight of them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stay back" the crew man shouted. Dean sighed with frustration, he just saved the mans life and now he was about to get arrested. He should have told Castiel to keep his voice down but in all fairness when you're about to die, your common sense properly isn't working very well at all. "Don't move an inch!" Dean got up off the floor, he would have explained but he knew no one would believe his story and as for Castiel, he didn't look like he was going to be saying anything for a while. He was crying and out of breath and shaking. Like he was in shock or something. "Fetch the mistress at arms."

...

A little while later, Meg and Eve turned up for Castiel. Castiel was given a blanket for shock and someone was helping him drink his water.

"Completely unacceptable" Meg shouted at him, "what possessed you to think that doing that to not only another man but to my man, to a 1st class man, is allowed. You disgust me!" Dean looked back at Castiel, who looked upsettingly back at Dean, "look at me, you piece of fifth!"

"Meg" Castiel spoke up,

"What on earth did you think you were doing?" Meg pushed Dean backwards a little bit before Castiel restrained her.

"Meg! It was an accident!" Castiel shouted at her, straight away lowering his voice. Dean had just saved his life, there was no way Meg, was going to punish him for that. Meg looked up at Castiel and laughed,

"an accident?"

"It was. Stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped" Castiel to the rescue, much to Dean delight.

Meg was confused, Castiel, leaning over, what ever for. It's not like there was anything interesting down there. Just water, and that was it. Dean looked at Castiel with a confused expression, where they really going to buy it? He hoped so. Castiel looked back at him,

"I was trying to see the - uh - uh-" he started moving his hands in a twisting motion and Dean had lost hope, this Castiel was a terrible lair, they had to fix that.

"The preparers?" Meg questioned, getting tired of Castiel's 'uh-ing'.

"The repellers" Castiel confirmed "and I slipped and I would have gone over board, if Mr. Winchester here, hadn't of saved me." Dean smiled to himself. This was a quite believable story. "And he almost went over himself." Dean was lucky that this man was kind enough to lie to his future wife for him but then again this Meg, should look after him better, specially if it got to the point where Castiel was going to kill himself.

"He - he wanted to see the ..." Meg giggled to herself as a few crew men joined in with her. Now everyone turned to Dean and expected him to confirm the story. "Was that the way of it?"

"Yes" Dean nodded, looking at Castiel gratefully. "Yeah, that was pretty much it." Castiel smiled back at Dean, he too was grateful that Dean didn't tell everyone about his attempted suicide. He would be in big trouble for that.

"Then, the boy's a hero. Well done sire" said another crew man, "let him go them." As the handcuffs were taken off Dean, Meg tried escorting Castiel back inside to get warm. "Oh and something for the boy." Meg stopped, she saw the way those two looked at each other, it only proved her fears to be true. Castiel, the man who had proposed to her was gay and in love with a 3rd class scandal.

"Of corse" Meg turned and looked at one of the men, "a 20 should do it." Castiel and Dean looked at each other, Dean was fine with the 20 pounds but Castiel new Dean needed more than that, was that all he was to Meg? He chuckled to himself, unsatisfied.

"Is that all I'm worth to you?" he asked, feeling more confident that someone cared enough to save his life and even risk going to prison for him, since Dean hadn't even tried to convince everyone it was a suicide attempt.

"Castiel is displeased" Meg raised an eyebrow and thought even harder. "What to do?"

Dean glared at Meg as he put his jackets and shoes back on, he was ready to go to bed now. Saving a life can be very tiering.

"I know" Meg said at last and walked over to the Mr. Winchester that she owed her partners life too. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner, tomorrow evening? To entertain our group with your heroic tale?" Dean thought about it for a while, a 1st class meal. He's seen rich people eat before, so many knives, so many forks, so many spoons, so many courses. He wouldn't now what was what.

"Sure" he said, not wanting to be rude and refusing to pass up another opportunity to see Castiel again.

"Good, see you then." Meg then finished returning Castiel to their room. Castiel waved good bye to Dean as he was hurried away. What a brave soul that Dean Winchester was. Maybe he was what Castiel had been looking for all along? The wild man he'd always wanted.

"Can I have a smoke?" Dean called to the man who was following the couple back to their room. The man stopped and turned, allowing Dean to take two cigarettes from his hand, putting one behind his ear for later and the other one to have now.

"It's interesting, the young man slipped and you still had time to remove your jackets and shoes" the man then walked away. Leaving Dean alone on the deck, once again.

...

Castiel was preparing himself for bed when he heard a knock at the door, followed by Meg stepping through it. Castiel was still thinking about Dean, he was so kind and heroic. Handsom too, defently what Castiel was looking for in a guy. Meg now knew about Castiel and she wasn't happy about it but there was nothing she could do about it. They needed each other. Meg wanted a family and Castiel needed money. Castiel couldn't just let Meg go, he needed money. His family needed money.

"I intended to save this" Meg began when walked in and made her way over to the chair Castiel was sitting in. "But I thought, you might want it now. " Meg opened the box she was holding and relieved a 100% pure, white gold chain, with a cross on the end of it.

"It's just a reminder of my feelings for you" Meg coughed,

"Is it -"

"White gold? Yes."

Castiel took the cross out of it's box and placed it around his neck. It was amazingly beautiful. White gold was so rare, he almost thought it was silver. He loved it but, know he suspected that Meg knew he wasn't into her.

"I was going to save it for our engagement party next week, but I thought after what happened today, you might need something to cheer you up a bit" Meg felt a little sad about knowing Castiel didn't care about her, but there was nothing she could do to change that.

...

The next day, Castiel made a point of catching up with Dean, to thank him since he never managed to be able to say the words. They were walking along the 1st class deck and since the 1st class deck was closed to anyone under 1st class, Castiel had to give him permission to come on the upper deck.

"It's only been me and my little brother Sammy since our parents died... Well, Castiel. We've walked about a mile and we've talked about the wether and how me and Sam grew up but I know that's not what you want to talk to me about" Dean turned to him, and looked in to his eyes seriously.

"Mr. Winchester"

"Dean"

"Dean, I wanted to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back but your discretion too" Castiel began as they contuied to walk.

"You're welcome" Dean said quietly. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Castiel since yesterday and it pained him to know that nothing could ever come of his feelings. Castiel sighed as he looked back up at Dean,

"I know you must be thinking" he said with a half smile, "poor little rich boy. What could he know about misery?" Dean stopped and held on to one of the supporting ropes, and stopped Castiel, so they could talk more seriously.

"No, no. That's not what I was thinking at all" Dean gave her a crooked smile, "I was thinking, what could have happened to this man to make him think that he had no way out." Castiel was not expecting that. Most people, especially lower class people, would only think of him as being stuck up, he had everything he could ever wish for. What he didn't have was he wanted most. Love and freedom. He wanted people to stop telling him what to do and he wanted his mother to accept him for he was.

"It was my whole world and all the people in it. Everyone has always been controlling my life and I've been powerless towards stopping it." Castiel stopped himself for carrying on. There was no reason to believe that Dean wanted to hear about his life.

"You can continue, I don't mind listening" Dean reassured him,

"500 invitation's have gone out and the entire Philadelphia society will be there and all the while I feel I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming and no one even bothers to look up.

"Do you love her?" Dean questioned, seeing the emotions behind Castiel's statements.

"Pardon me?"

"You're soon to be wife, do you love her?" Dean repeated although he already knew the answer. Castiel wouldn't feel this way if he loved her.

"You're being very rude" Castiel backed away from the railings, "you shouldn't be asking me this!"

Dean tired again,

"It's a simple question, do you love her, yes or no?"

Castiel was a lot more hesitant in answering this time. What he meant to say? If he said yes then he was lying and if he said no, he looked like an idiot for preposing. Castiel chuckled,  
"this is not a suitable conversation"

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Dean smiled back at him, he was actually enjoying himself. For once in a long time, he was having fun. Castiel laughed as he paced backwards and forwards a little bit with a hand on his forehead,

"this is observed. You don't know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all" Castiel looked Dean up and down, he was very attractive, no doubt and although Castiel knew he should tell someone that he doesn't love Meg, he knew that there was no point in telling Dean, for there was nothing he could do about it. "You are rude and - and, presumptions and I am leaving now." He took Dean hand and shock it, "Dean, Mr. Winchester it's been a pleasure, I sawt you out to thank you and I have and now I have thanked you -"

"And you've insulted me" Dean reminded him, mockingly as he contuied to shake Castiel's hand.

"You deserved it!"

"Right"

"Right. Ah-"

They stood there staring at each other, smiling while shaking each other hands. Castiel couldn't seem to make himself let go and Dean didn't want to let go either.

"I thought you were leaving" Dean joked around after his arm started to ache.

"I am!" Castiel's voice was stern yet humorous as he pulled his hand away, he turned to leave but ended up turning back. "You are so annoying."

"Haha" Dean laughed sarcastically.

"Wait" Castiel said, turning back. "This is my part of the ship. You leave!"

"Oh, now who's being rude?" Dean asked, refusing to move from where he was standing. Castiel ripped the book Dean was holding right from his hands and started to open it.

"What is this ridiculous thing, you're carrying around anyway? What are you an artist or something?" he looked at the drawings and they were very good. He started moving around the deck, "these are rather good" he took a seat on one of the deck chairs that were on the deck and Dean walked over to knell down beside him and watch Castiel flick throw the pages. "They're very good actually."

"They don't think much of it in old Paris" Dean said a little shocked that Castiel actually liked it.

"Paris?" Castiel said looking up into Dean's smiling face, so warm and kind he was. Yet funny and wild at the same time. "You do get around. For a - for a person of limited means."

"Go on" Dean encouraged him, he was starting to like this Castiel. More than a friend, and he knew that's what he wanted from the moment he first saw Castiel. "For a poor guy, you can say it. I'll let you." Castiel flicked even further through the pages and found a few drawings of naked girls, "well, well, well" he said mockingly. Dean ran a rather uncomfortable hand through his light brown hair. "These were drawn from life?"

"That's the good thing about paris, most of the people are willing to take their clothes off" Dean winked him him, flirtatious but Castiel didn't understand the e reference so he just ignored it.

"You like this women?" Castiel asked, "you draw her a lot."

"Well, she had nice hands" Dean said, pointing to them in the book. "I never cared much for her."  
"I think you must have had a love affair with her" Castiel looked at him, suggestively. Castiel was only joking, he trusted Dean's words but Dean suddenly looked uncomfortable again, he twitched a little in his place and shock his head while trying to think of what to say.

"No, no, no" Dean shock his head violently, "I couldn't. Just her hands. She was a one legged proustite. See" Dean turned the page so Castiel could see properly. Castiel looked at the picture from meany angels.

"Oh" he said with a laugh.

"I couldn't date her. I'm not, uh - I'm not really into dating girls" Dean told him, quietly.

"Oh, just having sex with them?"

"Not even that" Dean said, "I couldn't be more than friends with a girl. I'm just not into them." Dean watched Castiel's face closely for some sort of sign that told him Castiel was either okay with that or wasn't okay with that. Castiel just kept his face straight, without even thinking about it. He didn't know what to say now.

"She did have a good sense of humor though" Dean said to rescue himself. Why was Castiel so difficult to read? Why can't he just give away even a hint of emotion or views towards the subject of 'homosexuals'. "You're alright with me liking guys?"

"Of corse. You can't choose you fall in love with and if it isn't girls, then it isn't girls" Castiel smiled as he carried on looking through the pages.

"Oh and this lady" Dean said, turning the page, "she would sit at this bar every night just waiting for her long lost love."

"You have a gift Dean" Castiel smiled at him as he tore his eyes away from the page. "I mean that. You see people."

"I see you"

"And?"

"And, you wouldn't have jumped."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

Eve was sitting around a little tea table talking to some other mothers about their children.

"Your daughter just needs to find a suitable husband. My Castiel already has a future wife" Eve said proudly to the two other women sipping her tea.

"Here come's that Ellen" said one of the other ladies.

"Get up before she sits with us" Eve ordered putting down her tea and preparing to leave.

"Hello girls" Ellen smiled walking over, "I was hoping I'd catch you at tea."

"Well, we were just leaving" Eve told her. "Me and the ladies were just about to go and look around the top deck."

"What a great idea, I need to catch up on my gossip" Ellen smiled and followed the women who hated her out onto the 1st class deck.

...

Dean and Castiel were talking about all the jobs Dean had done.

"After that, I worked on a squid boat, then I did portraits in a theatre"

"Why can't I be like you Dean?" Castiel asked out loud. "Just head out, into the horizon when ever I feel like it? Tell me, one day we'll go out to that theater, even if we do just talk about it." Castiel was starting to like Dean, a lot more than he should and he knew that but he was everything Castiel wanted and more. He was everything Castiel wished he could be. Sadly Castiel knew that they never would be that.

"No, we'll go. We'll drink cheap beer" Dean told him, happily. Was Castiel really considering going to a theater with Dean Winchester, a 3rd class drop out with 6 bucks to his name. "Ride on a rollarcoster until we throw up." Castiel laughed, out loud at that. "And we'll ride horses out on the beach, and you'll have to do it like a cowboy. None of that side saddle stuff."

"One leg on each side?"

"Yep."

"Could you... Teach me?" Castiel asked, not wanting to have learn alone.

"Sure, if you like" Dean agreed happily. He was surprised that Castiel was just talking to him causally. He didn't mean to be stereotypical but, most of the rich people he'd met are stuck up and rude.

"Teach me to ride like a man" Castiel laughed, _'the eyes on this guy. I feel like I could just melt.' _

"Teach you to, chew tabaco like a man" Dean put on a southern accent and Castiel couldn't help but to giggle at it. He sounded so strange, Castiel did his own southern accent,

"Teach me to spit like a man."

"You don't know how to spit?" Dean was surprised. Sure Castiel was a classy man but not knowing how to spit... Now that was something. He thought everyone knew how to spit, first class or not.

"It's easy, come on I'll show you" Dean led Castiel a lit further up deck, to place that he thought was 'spit-tastic' as he called it.

"Dean, no. Dean!" Castiel protested but as soon as Dean took his hand, he couldn't say no anymore.

"Come on" Dean was begging him now. How could Castiel say no to that face? It was so cute, those pleading eyes, that cheeky smile. It was impossible to say no.

"Dean wait. No. I couldn't possibly" Castiel knew it was useless now. Dean wasn't taking no for an answer as he dragged Castiel to the prefect, 'spiting area.'

"Watch closely!" Dean instructed as he got ready to spit. After a few seconds he let it out and boy, did it go far. Only just skimming the head of a first class lady's hat and landing a few meters away from her. Castiel staired in amazement, that was fantastic.

"That's disgusting" Castiel put a hand over his mouth as a smile started to form on his face. He wasn't allowed to find this amusing in an way. He had to stop, smiling. The two men looked at each other and laughed, okay fine. Castiel admitted it, it was funny. It might be disgusting but it was funny. Like Castiel's sexuality, considered disgusting, but boy it was fun. Well, for him at least.

"It's your turn" Dean told him, elbowing him in the side lightly. Castiel hesitated at first. Not quite sure what to do, but then he attempted it. It didn't go far but he did it.

"Come on. You can do better than that. You just have to really dig down deep. It comes from the back of the throat. You have to straighten up your back" Dean demonstrated, "arch your neck and try again" Dean spat as Castiel mimicked him almost perfectly and followed his instructions.

"See" Dean praised him, "that was better. Did you see the range on that thing."

"Umm" Castiel agreed getting ready to try again.

Then his mother started coming into few and caught sight of what was going on, at first Castiel didn't notice her but after spitting you can bet he did.

"That was better" Dean contuied, "you gotta work on it. Really try and huck it up, you gotta get some body to it. Watch" Dean prepared himself to start again when Castiel started elbowing him. Dean turned around and saw Eve glaring at him and Castiel. Dean swallowed the spit in his mouth and smiled to greet the old bat. Ellen looked at Eve with a slight smile. Castiel had to think of what to say, he half smiled at her,

"mother" he said finally. "May I introduce, Dean Winchester" he step forward to stand in front of his mother.

"Charmed I'm sure" Eve looked the man up and down with great disapproval before turning back to her son.

Ellen looked at Dean happily and pointed at her chin to show him he was dribbling. Embarrassed, Dean wiped it away. Eve looked at Dean like he was an insect as Castiel contuied to tell her about how Dean saved her life. Everyone else took to him pleasingly, he did after all save Castiel's life but Eve wasn't very keen on Dean, even before she met him. He was a 3rd class man and she could tell that Castiel liked him and she wasn't having that.

"Well, Dean sounds like you're a good man to have around" Ellen admitted looking at him warmly. Eve started leading Castiel away.

"I'll see you later Dean" Castiel waved goodbye with a smile that warmed Dean's heart. He smiled and waved goodbye back. Not being able to form the words to say Castiel's name.

"Uh - son" Ellen called as Dean's eyes watched Castiel walk away. "Son!" Dean shock his head when he heard Ellen's voice and faced her. He couldn't wait for dinner tonight, dinning first class with Castiel, that was going to be an experience he will never forget.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Ellen asked when she was sure that she had his full attention. Dean smiled at her, amused. Of corse he didn't. He'd never dined first class before. How was he meant to now which fork was vegetables and which fork was for meat or which spoon was soup or which spoon was desert. He didn't have the slightest clue.

"Not really" he giggled.

Ellen's face became very serous,

"You're about to go into the snake pit" she told him sternly, she raised an eye brow at him. "What are you planning to wear?" Dean just looked at the women blankly. What was wrong with what he was wearing now? It's not like he had anything better to wear, now that he came to think of it, he thought this was the best outfit he owned.

Ellen laughed and turned away from him as she did so before composing her self and turning back. Was he for real? That wasn't going to do, this boy really was clueless, wasn't he.

"Come on" she took his arm and escorted him to her room, where she could find him something more apporate to wear.

...

"I was right" she smiled slapping Dean's back. You and my son are just about the same size." She looked so pleased with herself as she moved around him in circles to admire him.

"Almost" he reminded her as he done up the buttons of his cuffs and looked in the mirror. He wolf whistled at his own reflection.

"You shin out like a new penny" Ellen giggled. Now she just had to hope that Dean, knew at least the basics of first class cutlery. Dean planned to take Castiel down to the 3rd class deck for a real party after dinner, of course tricking the man into agreeing to it but he was sure he could do it.

...

Dean arrived at a place called, 'the stair way to heaven' and stood their waiting for Castiel.

"Good evening sir" said the door man. Dean was sure what to say so he just carried on walking. Damn, was this place fancy. There was ballroom music playing and men and women walking up and down the stairs and standing around waiting for people int heir fancy gowns and their expensive jewelry with their high-class hair do's and high heeled shoes. That clock looked expensive to make, then it matched the rest of the room. Dean crossed his arms and lent against a pillar as he waited for Castiel to arrive. He observed another gentlemen who was standing up right with one hand behind his back. Dean tried to copy him, he thought he properly looked stupid but if everyone else was doing it too then he wasn't the only one looking dumb. He watched as Meg and Eve walked down the stair case together. Dean went to greet them but they just walked straight past him. Castiel caught sight of Dean and was straight away surprised, a smile crossed his face, he was defently attracted to that man right now. He looked so satisfied and although Castiel admitted he loved the way Dean looked when he was a rough 3rd class man, he did make an amazing 1st class gentlemen too.

_'Holy cow'_ he thought to himself. _'If Dean gets any better looking, I might have to jump him here and now.'_

Dean saw Castiel standing there and he too was blown away. _'Wow, Cas. If you get anymore attractive, I won't be able to hide my attraction to you any longer.'_

Dean reached out a hand and took Castiel's, without even thinking about what he was doing he kissed Cas's hand. After realizing what he had just done he straightened up and let go of Castiel's hand. Castiel chuckled to himself.

"It's alright" he reassured Dean. "To be honest, I kinda liked it." Dean just started at Castiel for a few seconds, this man. A 1st class man who was engaged to one of the most horrible, homophobic women he had ever met, was slightly bent himself.

"Darling" Castiel said poking Meg in the back, "surely you remember Mr. Winchester." Meg turned around with a sigh, sure as hell Dean did look a hole lot better in that suit.

"Well, it's amazing" Meg smirked at him, "you could almost pass as a gentleman."

"Almost" Dean replied arrogantly.

As they entered the dining hall and Eve and Meg scattered off to talk to other people, Castiel started telling Dean who everyone was.

"That's John Jacob Auster. The richest man on the ship; his little wifey there, Maggie is my age and isn't liking it here at all. See how she's trying to his it? And that's Mr. Benjamin Gloster and his mistress Miss. Roseland. Mrs. Gloster is at home with the children of course and over her we have Sir Commo and Leslie. She designs naughty lingerie, which is only one of her many talents" they chuckled. "Very popular."

"Congratulations" Sir Commo said to Meg, "He's spelended."

"Um, thank you" Meg said gratefully with a worried look but a playful chuckle.

Then Ellen appeared at Dean's side,

"Care to escort a lady to dinner?" she asked holding out her arm.

"My pleasure" Dean smiled at her wrapping his arm around hers but secretly wishing he could wrap his his hand around Castiel's... He suddenly cleared the thought out of his head. Thinking about doing something that he knew he couldn't do was only going to bring him down and if he was down then the entire night would be ruined. He should just be thankful that he gets to see Castiel again.

"Ain't nothing to it, is there Dean?" Ellen told him, "remember they love money so just pretend that you have some and you're in the club. Hey, Auster" she called graping the attention of the Mr. Auster and his wife.

"Well, hello there Ellen, it's nice to see you."

"Mr. And Mrs. Auster I'd like you to meet, Dean Winchester.

"How do you do?" Mrs. Auster asked shaking his hand with a flirtous smile.

"Are you of the boston Winchesters?"

"No, the sherfield falls Winchesters actually" Dean told him

"Oh yes."

They walked on through the diner, waiting to find an empty table. Dean was nervous but he every one assumed that he was one of them. Castiel carried on introducing Dean to everyone they came across and Dean was stunned that all the 1st class people seemed to know each other but then again he knew they all back stabbed each other too, it was different in the 3rd class. Not everyone knew each other but they were still kind to each other and they didn't talk bad about one another behind their backs either.

"Tell us about the accommodation in your deck Mr. Winchester, I hear they're quite good on this ship" Eve asked when they all sat down to eat.

"The best I've ever seen ma'am. No rats at all" Dean smiled at her wickedly, he knew that was not what she was expecting and it was clearly shown in her face. There were a few giggles around the table but Dean barley had time to breath before more questions were asked.

"Mr. Winchester" came a voice, "is joining us from the 3rd class." Everyone gasped, they didn't expect that one. He looked so descent.

"He was some assenteince to Castiel last week" Meg told them.

"It turns out, Mr. Winchester is guite a fine artist" Castiel announced, she was proud of Dean's art, it might sound strang to be proud of someone you hardly knew but he felt like he did know Dean. "I was lucky enough to have been shown some ealeir on today" Castiel gave Dean a smile that Dean could have swan was flirtish. Dean returned it hoping no one would catch on to what was going on inside his head. Maybe getting Cas to agree to going to a 3rd class bar with him wasn't going to be hard after all. He couldn't wait to get back to his room and tell Sammy about his day. Dean looked at all the cutlery on the table as the waiter brought out the starters. Oh god, how was he meant to know which fork to pick up? They all looked the same to him but only one was expectable to use and if he choose the wrong on, he'd be frowned at.

"Are these all for me?" he whispered to Ellen.  
"Start from the outside and work your way in" Ellen whispered back with a smile. This boy really was a clueless bastard but he was funny.

"How do you take your cavera sir?" the waiter asked. Dean thought, what the hell was Cavera? You know what, he didn't want to find out so he said,

"None for me thanks. I never did like it much" everyone looked at him, Castiel smiled as his eyes flicked to his plate. To be honest he'd never liked it much either. Fish eggs weren't very tasty but he got forced to eat it.

"So, where exactly do you live Mr. Winchester?" Eve asked, putting a piece of what looked like small french toast covered in cavera into her mouth.

"Right now my address is the R.M.S Titanic. After that I'm in gods good humor" Dean told her, she didn't look very impressed but then again, he didn't attend this dinner to impress her.

"How is it you have means to travel?" Eve asked, he was a poor man yet spoke so fondly of his travels. How does he get around with out money? Dean thought about the question for about 10 seconds.

"I work my way from place to place. You know trams, steamers and such" he scratched the skin just under his nose. "I won my ticket on titanic in a game of poker. I'm a very lucky guy" as he spoke the last sentence his eyes fell on to Castiel who couldn't seem to tare his eyes away from the other man.

"Life is a game of luck" said on man to Meg. Meg raised her glass at his words but Eve was still glaring at Dean, Dean didn't notice because his eyes were fixed on Castiel's who was still staring back at him. Eventually, Dean noticed the glare of Eve upon him and tore his eyes away from Castiel's to save them both a speech from Eve.

"Do you find that sort of game... Appealing?" Eve's voice sounded disgusted at the very idea of poker games. Ellen was now glaring at Eve. Couldn't she just leave the boy alone? He had saved her son's life after all, she should be grateful for that.

"Yes ma'am I do" Dean nodded, honestly. He did, he loved playing poker. It's how he made his way in the world, it's how he found his way to the Titanic it brought him to Castiel. Keeping her death glare locked on Dean's face, Eve drank from her glass.

"I have everything I need, right here with me" Dean spoke still looking at Eve, returning he glare. "I got the air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper."

Castiel looked up at Dean again,

"I love waking up in the morning and not knowing what will happen" he took a bit of bread and looked at Castiel, once again, "not knowing who I'm going to meet. Where I'll end up. About a week ago I was sleeping under a bridge and now, her I am. Sitting around the table having dinner with you fine people." Castiel blushed and looked away again.

"Life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it" Dean told them drinking some Champagne. "You never what you're going to get handed to you."

Meg up a cigarette in her mouth and looked around for a lighter. Dean threw one at her which Meg only just managed to catch.

"Well said, Dean" Ellen patted him on the back. Spoken like a true gentle man. A few other men nodded in agreement.

"To making it count" Castiel held up his glass as if to toast Dean's fine words. His eyes were looking deep into Dean's again and his smile, it was all for Dean and since Dean knew that, that smile was for all for him. He had to smile back, it would be rude no to.

"To making it count" the hole table toasted and drank to Dean's wise words.

...

About an hour pasted and everyone was laughing at a joke Ellen had just told even thought half those people weren't really laughing. Super rich people with super fake friends.

"Now they'll all go for brandy and congarulat each other on being masters of the universe" Castiel whispered to Dean across the table. Sure enough he was right. The rest of the men stood up and told everyone they were going for brandy.

"Thank you for the pleasure of your company" they all said as they prepared to leave. "Mr. Winchester, will you be joining us?" they asked looking at him fondly.

"Would you like me to escort you back?" Castiel asked Meg.

"No, it's fine" Meg insisted, "I'll walk with you mother."

"No thanks. I should be heading back" Dean excused, he didn't want to spend any more time around these stuck up sons of bitches than he had to. Meg threw Dean his lighter back as she walked to her room with Eve following her.

"Must you go?" Castiel questioned as Dean went to pass him.

"I have to go roll with the other slaves" Dean joked, "good night, Castiel." Dean said holding out his hand and kissing Castiel when it was taken. Castiel blushed again, he was glad his mother didn't see that. Dean walked away but looked back every now and then as Castiel realized Dean had put a note in his hand:

Make it count,

See me at the clock!

Castiel was defently insane for going, he was insane for considering going but he went. There he was. Dean Winchester standing at the top of the stairs, facing the clock, back to Castiel. He knew Castiel wouldn't be able to refuse. Castiel took a deep breath and began walking up the stairs to where Dean was standing. Dean turned around when he heard Castiel's footsteps.

"So" he began smugly. "You wanna go to a real party?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

The 3rd class deck's pub was a bit hectic. There was Irish music and dancing. Sam was down there dancing with some chick that Dean didn't remember ever meeting, not that he wasn't happy for Sammy, because he was. Dean had started dancing with a little girl and removed his jacket. Castiel was just sitting there, watching with a smile on his face. Some men where talking to Castiel but he couldn't understand them.

"I don't understand that reference" Castiel told him as he clapped away at the tune and contuied to watch Dean dance with the little girl. There was a loud smash as one man fell over, drunk. Castiel watched to men help him up and get him another drink, he laughed uncontrollably. He was loving this place already. The music stopped, so the song could change and Dean turned to the little girl and pointed to Castiel,

"I'm going to dance with him now, alright?"

The little girl nodded, and stepped aside.

"Come on" Dean said looking at Castiel.

"What?"

"Come on" Dean pulled Castiel out of the chair and on to the dance floor.

"Dean wait!" Castiel said as they made it to the stage, "I can't do this."

"You have to come a bit closer" Dean said, his hand wrapping around Castiel's waist pulling him in. "Like this."

Castiel looked up into Dean's green eyes and couldn't refuse. Dean looked at the sad face in the little girl's eyes,

"You're still the best, Cora" Dean told her with a smile, the little girl smiled back and went to sit with her mother.

"I don't know the steps" Castiel said when they started moving. Dean laughed, now Castiel was nervous.

"Neither do I, just go with it Cas" Dean said, hoping Castiel was alright with having a nick name. Castiel didn't say anything so he guessed that meant it was okay. "Don't think!" Castiel started chuckling as they moved together, along with the beat.

"Dean, Dean. Dean, wait. Stop, Dean" Castiel called, he was having to much fun to stop but he knew he should. Dean refused to stop moving. He was having to much fun and he knew Castiel was too, he knew Castiel didn't want to stop and Castiel needed a firm voice to tell him that it was okay to have fun, it was okay to let your hair down every now and then. Dean started tap dancing on the floor and Castiel laughed and joined in with him. It was like they were having a tap dancing compotion right then and there. After admitting that Castiel had won, they joined arms and danced together. They started spinning round and round,

"Dean, no" Castiel giggled as they spun faster and faster. They both screamed, one screamed with excitement the other with fear but they were both still having fun. Castiel noticed an arm wrestle going on, straight away he wanted to join in but he wanted to dance with Dean at the same time. Dean took two beers from the table the arm wrestling was happening on and handed one to Castiel. They both drank and watched. Castiel took a cigarette out of one of the mens mouths and had a puff,

"so, you think you're two tough men?" he said. "Let's see you do this." Castiel took of his shoes and asked Dean to hold them, when Dean had his shoes Castiel managed to somehow stand on his two big toes. The men looked at him with amazement. After a few seconds Castiel slipped and Dean caught him, they both laughed.

"You alright?" Dean asked Castiel still in his arms.

"I haven't done that in years" Castiel laughed his eyes still fixed on Dean's.

One of Meg's friends was on the stairs looking around for Castiel, it was strange that Castiel hadn't returned to the room yet so Meg sent someone to look for him down in 3rd class. The man saw Castiel in Dean's arms and hurried back up the stairs to tell Meg.

...

The next day, Castiel and Meg were having tea, in their private tea area. So far it had all been quite, to quite and Castiel was feeling awkward about it. He had woken up with a hang over that morning and he thought Meg had noticed, he was okay now but him and Meg hadn't really spoken all day.

"I'd hopes you would come to me last night" Meg said once the servants had left the room. Castiel looked up at her, awkwardly, her it comes. The lecture on how he should have been a good husband and walked Meg back to their room anyway or not stayed out for as long as he did, then there would be questions about where he was and what he was doing. What other girls he was with that if Meg didn't know about him by now.

"I was just hanging out with the guys" Castiel didn't really lie, he was hanging out with guys, girls too but not the guys that he was hoping Meg thought he meant.

"You were on the 3rd class deck with that Winchester" Meg was clearly angry, Castiel was sure she knew now.

"He asked me if I wanted to join him and I said yes. It's all my fault I should have refused but I wanted to go" Castiel told her, he wasn;t going to deny that he'd had a good time because to deny that it was like denying who he was and he was tired of doing it. Meg was lucky that he didn't kiss Dean last night, there were so many times he wanted to and there were times he could tell Dean wanted to kiss him back but Dean couldn't kiss him. If Dean kissed him then Dean would feel bad for making Castiel cheat on Meg and Castiel didn't because, he knew that some how Meg would know and he would get into trouble.

"You will never act like that again Castiel, do you understand me?" Meg's voice was stern and he could tell he was trying not to shout.

"I'm not a piece of equipment that you can command" Castiel told her, he was done with being bossed around by this bitch. Meg looked at him feeling both insulted and confused. Castiel had never stood up to her before. "I am your fiance."

"My fiancee?" Meg chuckled wickedly and Castiel didn't like her tone. "You're my fiancee" Meg stood up and was fully shouting now. "Yes you are!" Castiel coward away. Meg had quite a temper on her. She completely flipped the table over and put her hands on either side of Castiel's chair. "You will honor me, you will do as I ask! So you'll stop talking to this Winchester?"

"Yes" Castiel felt so weak for agreeing to it. The last thing he needed was to never be able to see Dean again.

"Good, excuse me" Meg walked out the room, leaving Castiel rather shaken up in his chair. The maid ran over to start helping clean up.

"Oh dear, let me help"

"I got it sir" the maid told him,

"no, it's fine"

"I got it sir."

...

Castiel was in his room, getting ready for church when his mother, Eve entered to help him.

"You are never to see that Dean Winchester again. Castiel, I forbid it" Eve said, her eyes were angry and sharp. They were the scariest things Castiel had ever seen.

"You shouldn't stress so much mother. You'll get a nose bleed" Castiel told her rolling her eyes. He was so tired of getting bossed around. Dean was one of the only people he'd ever met that hadn't bossed him around.

"You know the moneys gone" Eve was suddenly so serous, of course Castiel knew the money was gone. It was hard not to, it was the only reason they were going back to America. To hopefully get more money. Castiel was perfectly fine not having any, like Dean had said. They'll go drink cheap beer, ride roller costers and ride horses. He was fine with that idea.

"Of course I know it's gone" Castiel said, returning the seriousness of the conversation. It was the only reason he was being forced to marry Meg. She had money and money is what they needed. Castiel wanted to marry for love, even if marrying wasn't allowed for people with his sexuality then he would remain unmarried and stay with the one he loved.

"You're father left us nothing but a good name and that good name is the only card we have to play. I don't understand you. Meg has money, she will ensure our safety"

"How can you put this weight on me?"

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"Oh, I'm being selfish?

"You can always go and play poker like that Dean Winchester, is that what you want?"

"It's not fair" Castiel shouted, he didn't mean to shout but he was so angry and depressed right now that he couldn't help it.

"Of course it's no fair."

...

They were in church singing, which Castiel had never really enjoyed. Why did he had to sit through this every Sunday and stand every now and then to sing. Okay sure, some magical man in the sky created them all, big deal. It's not like he took good care of what he created, is it? Priverty and unfair choices, is that what you call taking care of your loved ones? God doesn't care about any of them. Whenever he could, Castiel would try to get awa with lip singing. Every now and then Eve or Meg would catch him out and he'd have to sing for real.

Dean was running down the stair case on the 1st class deck. Desperate to see Castiel again. He wasn't dressed in his suit so everyone could tell he was a 3rd class man, he wanted to get into the church to see Castiel but the door man wouldn't let him in. Meg noticed Dean at the door and gestured for one her 'friends' to go out and talk to him, before Castiel noticed him.

"Mr. Winchester" said the man that ratted them out last night, "Meg and Castiel are grateful for your asstance and they asked me to uh - give you this." The men held up £20 and offered it to Dean.

'_Yeah, right. I'm sure they did' _Dean thought to himself.

"I don't want your money" Dean threw it back in the mans face, "please. I just want to -"

"Also to remind you that you are the owner of a 3rd class ticket and to find yourself someone more apporate"

"Please, I just want to Castiel for one minute" Dean was begging here, he knew that only one person ever gave into his begging and that was Castiel but he was hoping that he was pulling of Sam's puppy face right because he really wanted to see Castiel again.

"Will you please see that, Mr. Winchester gets back to where he belongs" the man said turning away. The door men escorted Dean back to the 3rd class deck. Eve watched them take him away with relief. Castiel hadn't even noticed Dean other wise he would have gone out straight away but he was never given the time to notice the man.

...

After church, Eve took Castiel to the stirring deck, where they stirred the boat.

"I've just ordered the last boilers lit" the capitan said proudly.

Meanwhile, Dean was trying to sneak onto the 1st class deck. He'd climbed from his deck to the 2nd class deck and from the 2nd class deck to the 1st class deck. He picked up a coat from one of the abbanaded deck chairs and a hat. He put them on, licked his fingers and ran them over his showing hair to keep it tucked in nicely.

...

"Forgive me" Castiel began, "there doesn't appear to be enough life boats for everyone on board."

"There's not even enough for half" the man said, he admired Castiel's eye for detail, but since the ship was considered unsinkable they didn't need life boats but it was against the law not to have them. "A lot of people thought the decks were too cluttered, we did have more but they had to go so there was more space." As the man walked a head of Castiel, Dean tapped him on the shoulder and pulled him into a room not to far away from where they were, after being sure it was empty he spoke, nervously since he wasn;t confident about his disguise,

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel asked, concerned. Was he really worth all this trouble, he was flattered but if Dean got caught... He feared to think what would happen to him. "I can't see you."

"I need to talk to you" Dean backed Castiel up against the wall,

"No Dean, no" Castiel protested, surely they'd noticed that he was gone by now. "Dean, I'm engaged, I'm marrying Meg. I love Meg." Castiel's voice wasn't very convincing but Castiel knew that Dean already knew he didn't like Meg in that way but Dean had no proof.

"Cas, you're no picnic" Dean smiled at him, hopefully. "Alright, you're a spoiled little prat" Castiel knew that Dean meant that as a joke but he couldn't smile because if he did it would give Dean hope and they couldn't be together. They just couldn't. "But, under that you're the most amazingly , wonderful guy-"

"Dean I-" Castiel tried to make a break for it but Dean was blocking the exit and kept Castiel trapped against the wall,

"No!" Dean was desperate to make this work. He had to get this out, his happeniness depended on it. If he didn't say this, he would never be happy. "Let me get this out, you're amazing. I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got 10 bucks in my pocket and I have nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand you jump, I jump remember?" Dean's face was so close to Castiel's and Castiel would have kissed him if he thought he would be able to walk away afterwards but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"I can't turn away with out knowing that you'll be alright" Dean was waiting for a sign that it was okay to kiss Castiel now. He knew that sign would never come since Castiel had made up his mind but if hope was all he had left, then he was going to hold on to it.

"I'll be fine" Castiel told him, he was a bad liar but Dean couldn't prove he was lying. Dean had to leave him now, he had just said that he was going to be okay, Dean had to leave now. Castiel couldn't handle being this close Dean anymore, especially when he knew it would never happen again. "Really."

"Really?" Dean asked, he knew that Castiel was lying and he wasn't happy about that at all. When did Castiel not trust him to the point of lying about whether or not he'd be fine and that fact that he wasn't going to be okay was breaking Dean's heart. "I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Cas. You're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong, but sooner or later, that little fire that I love about you" Dean put his hand on Castiel's face as Castiel nuzzled into the touch. "Sooner or later, Cas, that fire is going to burn out." He could the tears forming Castiel's eyes and his heart was breaking even more,

"It's not up to you to save me, Dean" Castiel swallowed all his feelings as he tried to compose himself.

"You're right. Only you can do that" Dean felt like he was going to cry too now. Dean couldn't hold it back anymore, he lent down to kiss Castiel put Castiel escaped this time. He couldn't kiss Dean knowing that it would be impossible to leave him afterwards.

"Leave me alone" Castiel said as he closed the door behind him. Dean was left there alone and upset. He watched Castiel leave through the window and touched the window as he passed by. What was Dean going to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

Castiel couldn't concentrate during afternoon tea. His mother was chatting away but he wasn't listening, how could he. He's just let the nicest man he'd ever know slip away. His eyes fell upon a little girl who's mother was currently telling her sit up straight, hold her pinkey out when he drank her tea, keep her head up, ect.

...

Dean lent against the railings at the back of the boat on the 3rd class deck. He watched the boat slice through the water. He was moping, he missed Castiel already.

"Hello, Dean" came a voice from behind him. Dean's head whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice "I changed my mind." Castiel was smiling again and there were no words to describe how happy Dean was to see Castiel smile. So Dean smiled back at him.

"They said you might be-"

"Shh" Dean hushed him by putting a finger to his lips. He didn't want to hear Castiel talk. He was just happy to have him back. "Gimme your hand." His voice was quite. He was longing for silence between them. A comfortable silence, that was full of love. You don't have to talk to tell someone how much you love them, how sorry you are for leaving them or whatever. Sometimes your silence speaks louder than your words. "Close your eyes" Dean instructed as he took both Castiel's hands and led him to the end of the boat. "Step up... Holding on to the railing, keep your eyes closed! Step up on more time." Castiel was now standing on the first bar of the railings. The wind on his face felt so good, he really did feel free. "Hold on, keep your eyes closed." Dean stepped up also and put his arms around Castiel's waist. "Do you trust me?" Dean asked, his hands on Castiel's wrists.

"You know I do" Castiel replied, his voice sending shivers down Dean's spin. Dean pulled Castiel's arms out and then wrapped his arms around Dean's waist again.

"Open your eyes" he whispered into Castiel's ear. Castiel's eyes fluttered open, he was amazed. He was so high up and he remembered a similar scene from his attempted suicide but this time, he wasn't afraid. He wasn't scared, he felt safe in Dean's arms.

"I'm flying" Castiel smiled, "Dean, I'm flying." Dean entangled their fingers together and put his chin on Cas's shoulder. He curled Castiel's arms down in front of him and kept holding his hand. Their faces were so close when they looked at each other. This time Castiel wouldn't protest. He knew what he wanted and it wasn't Meg, it wasn't money, it wasn't his mothers approval. It was Dean and when their lips meet he saw fireworks. Sparks flew and he knew that this kiss, was the kiss he had waited for his entire life. He hooked his hand on the back of Dean's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

...

Castiel opened the door to his room, giggling,

"It's guite proper I assure you". Castiel started unlocking the safe that his chain was in. His pure white gold chain with a cross on the end.

"Meg got it for me, not long after the engagement" Castiel told him.

"Are we to be expecting her anytime soon?" Dean asked looking around as Castiel turned the dial for the code.

"Oh, no. Not as long as the waiters are bring tea to the table" Castiel held the chain out infornt of Dean, for him to admire.

"Is that silver?" Dean practiacully pulled it out of Castiel's hands and starting playing with it.

"White gold, actually" Castiel corrected him, "really rear. Dean, I want you to draw me like on of your french girls, wearing this" Castiel began. Dean nodded

"Alright" he said handing the chain back to him.

"And only this!" Castiel was hoping Dean would soon begin to understand what he was saying. Dean looked at him, knowingly. Dean wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

...

While Castiel was getting ready, Dean started rearranging the funtuier and getting his equipment ready. Finally the door opened and Castiel stepped out a dressing gown on his shoulders, he was holding it lossy to hide most of his body. Dean could tell that Castiel was nervous but he had no reason to be. Dean wasn't going to make fun of him or anything, surely Castiel knew that.

"The last thing I need" Castiel said, teasingly walking over to where Dean was sitting, "is another picture of me looking like a doll. As a paying customer" Castiel threw a 5p into Dean's hand, "I expect to get what I want." Then he let the dressing gown fall off of his body and slid to the floor, kicking it out of the way so that it wasn't in the picture. Dean stared at Castiel for a while. His body was so perfect, maybe not a buff as Dean's but it was perfect for Castiel.

"Over on the uh - over the one the couch" Dean pointed to the couch that he had set up ready for Castiel lay down on. If Dean wasn't attracted to Castiel before, he certainly was now. "Go on, lie down... Put you're other arm back over there please and that other one up by your face, just there, like that. Alright." There was silence as Castiel lay there watching Dean scribble and look and measure and draw.

"I do belive you are blushing, Mr. Artist" Castiel chuckled, while he watched Dean's face go red. Castiel's heart was pounding the hole time, this was defently the most erotic moment of his entire life. After the picture was finished Castiel rushed to get a look at it. His breath was taken away, it looked exactly like him, Dean really was talented.

"Thank you" Castiel said, pressing his lips to Dean's as he took the paper from his hand. Meg had everyone she knew looking around for Castiel but they were all so convinced that Castiel would be with Dean somewhere in the 3rd class deck, no one was searching their room. Suddenly, after Castiel had gotten re-dressed there was a knock the door,

"Castiel" came a voice, looked like someone had finally come to there senses and thought about checking the room. Castiel pulled Dean out of sight,

"my drawings" Dean whispered but Castiel kept pulling him away, the door opened just as they disappeared. The man heard them close the door and followed the sound but the time he got there, they had gone through another door and were walking down the hall. He opened the door that led to the hallway and looked around for them. Finally he saw them just as they were turning the corner, they saw him too and started running.

"Run" Castiel shouted, pulling Dean along with him. They ran into the elevator,

"down, down, down" they shouted together. The man took them down in elevator and they escaped Meg's most trusted man. Castiel stuck his finger up at him and laughed along with Dean as he waved goodbye. The man ran for the stairs but by the time he was only halfway, Dean and Castiel were coming out of the lift.

"Very fast this fellow, he seems more like a cop" Dean told Cas as he caught his breath.

"I think he was" Castiel told him, they caught sight of the man through the window in the door and when he turned around and saw them, they knew it was time to start running again.

"Shit" Dean shouted,

"Go!" Castiel ordered. They ran down the hall, they took left turns and right turns they went through door and up stairs and down stairs. Eventually finding themselves in the place where the crew men, who kept the boat afloat worked. They had no choice but go through there otherwise they'd get caught and they'd both in trouble.

"What are you two doing here? You can't be down here it could be dangerous" the man who spoke was covered in soot and he was dirty and he was tanned from working by the fires. It didn't look like a good job to have but if it put food on the table, then why ever not? They ran off into the pit of workers,

"Carry on" Dean told them, "don't mind us. We're just passing through. You're doing a great job, keep up the good work." The workers didn't pay much attention them, they watched as they ran by but got back to work as soon as the couple were out of sight. They finally got out of there and ended up in a storage room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

"Look at what we have here" Dean said pointing to a car that was just in the middle of the room. He led Castiel around the boxes that there stacked up high in the room and over to the car that he had spotted. It really was a beautiful thing. It was red with black stripes, just amazing. Castiel coughed a little, to bring to Dean's attention that he wanted to be let in. Dean opened the door and held it open long enough for Castiel to enter, then he shut the door behind him and got into he driver seat. Dean beeped the horn as Castiel pulled down the window the separated the driver from the passengers.

"Where to sir?" Dean asked, looking back at the most handsome man he had ever laid eye upon.

"To the stars" the voice Castiel was using to whisper into Dean's ear was the biggest turn on Dean had ever had. Castiel started pulling Dean into the passengers seat through the window. They sat there for a few minutes, their arms around each other,

"Nervous?" Dean asked as he tangled their fingers together.

"No" Castiel replied, his big blue eyes fixed on Deans and for once, he wasn't nervous. Dean was what he wanted there was no questioning it, there was no denying it. Dean smiled down at Castiel as Castiel started kiss all of Dean's fingers.

"Put your hands on me Dean" Castiel's eyes were longing, begging, pleading for Dean to do as he just been asked. Dean couldn't say no. Not when Castiel was looking at him like that. Dean wanted it to so there was no way he would refuse. Castiel guided Dean's hand to the tent that was growing in his pants. They kissed as Dean's hand rubbed, causing a moan to escape from Castiel's lips. As the night grew darker, their passion burned brighter as their clothes slowly slipped away from their bodes. Lips on lips, lips on skin, teeth on skin, tongues crashing tongues, hands on skin, hands in hair, moaning and grounding, biting and licking. Sucking and pulling. Tugging and sliding. Castiel's hand hit the window leaving a hand print on the steaming glass. Sweat dripping off their bodies as Castiel ground when Dean filled him up for the last time.

"You're shaking" Castiel told him, looking at him.

"I'm alright" Dean assured him, kissing his lips sloppily.

Castiel wiped the hair out of Dean's eyes and kissed his his head before resting it on his chest.

...

Meanwhile the crew was catching on to them.

"Is anything missing?" the man asked as Meg opened the safe, to make sure everything was there. In there she found the picture of Castiel.

"I've got a better idea" Meg smiled evilly to her self.

The crew members found the car, noticing the steaming hand print on the window they opened the door. They were too late, Dean and Castiel had already gone onto the deck above them laughing and mocking the crew men.

"Did you see, those guys faces?" Dean laughed, pulling Castiel in close to his body. Castiel put a hand over Dean's mouth,

"When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you"

"This is crazy"

"I know" Castiel laughed. "It doesn't make any sense but that's why I trust it." They kissed again, the two crew men that were meant to be watching out for icebruges, turned their attention to the two men that were kissing below them. Suddenly, when they turned back they saw one. They rang the bell as loud and as fast as the could, the ice brugh wasn't that far away and could have been avoided if their full attention was on the sea. There was a sudden rush in the bottom deck where the workers were. Throwing coal into the fire so the ship could turn in time to stop it from hitting the ice burg. If it hit the block of ice, they were done for and with out enough life boats everyone, most of the people on the ship would die. They hit it, only just. The ship shock, Dean and Castiel looked away from each other to see the sight of the ice burg crashing against the metal at the side of the ship, ice flew across the deck. Water started getting into the lower decks.

"Get back" Dean shouted, pulling Castiel away from the edge. People started leaning over the deck,

"that was a close call weren't it?" as few of them said laughing at the thought that they were still alive and the ship was safe. If only they knew that the ship was now dammed. For all they knew it was unsinkable, but that wasn't true.

...

Sam Winchester got out of his bed, his feet were now wet, that the hell was going on? He turned on the light and there was water all over the floor. The other two men got up and opened the door, a few other people have noticed it to and were going to the upper decks.

"Let's get outta her" came Garth's voice running up behind them. The upper class people were only complaining about the shaking of the boat. The crew men told them it was just the prepares. Even the rats were fleeing the lower decks.

"This has to be the right direction, this is where the rats are heading" Garth told them as he got dressed while he walked with Sam and a few other guys.

...

Meg opened her door,

"Miss, there is no emergency, you can go back to bed" said the maid,

"There is an emergency, I have been robbed!" She shouted. The maid walked away to find someone who could deal with Meg's problem while everyone else sorted out the other problem.

...

Dean and Castiel were walking up the stairs to top deck.

"This is bad" Dean said, "this is very bad."

"We should tell mother and Meg" Castiel said looking at Dean, of course neither of them wanted to see either of those people again but Eve was Castiel's mother and Meg, had never really done any harm to either of them, they had a right to know, didn't they?

"We've been looking for you" said Meg's most trusted as he spotted Dean and Castiel walking through the hall way towards the room, hand in hand. Before shoving past Dean, the man slipped Castiel's chain into the pocket of his coat.

"Something serous has happened" Castiel began as he walked in through the door, Dean behind him, holding on as tightly to his hand as he could.

"Yes it has. Two things appeared to have disappeared this evening, now that one had returned. I can only assume the other has as well" Meg looked from Castiel to Dean, "search him!"

"Now what" Dean protested. He didn't have a good feeling about this, he hadn't done anything.

"Meg what are you doing? We're in the middle of a real emergency, what's going on?" Castiel was feeling enraged already, he had been with Dean all evening, there was no way he had done anything wrong.

"Is this it?" the crew man asked, pulling the chain out of the pocket to the coat that Dean had been wearing. Dean's face was full of shock. He didn't put that there, so how the fuck did it get there?  
"This is horse shit!" Dean shouted, "Horse shit!"

"Yes, that's it" Meg said taking it out of the man's hand.

"Don't you believe it Cas, don't you believe it!" Dean was doing his best to convince Castiel it wasn't true. After all they had been together the whole time, where did Dean find the time to take it? He was being played, they both were.

"He couldn't have" Castiel said, his face turning sad at the thought that Dean would betray him like that,

"It's easy enough for professional" Meg told Castiel as the handcuffs were put onto Dean. Castiel looked like he was going to cry again, there was no way this could be happening.

"But we have been together the entire time, he couldn't have-"

"Perhaps he did it while you were putting your clothes back on dear" Meg suggested her arms resting on Castiel's shoulders.

"Real slick Meg" Dean shouted, he bent down, his face close Castiel's, his voice at a whisper, "they planted it on me and you know it."  
"It's not your pocket, thought it? Property of A.L Roberson" one the crew members pointed out.

_'God sake Dean, you're an idiot! How can you not tell the difference between an empty pocket and a pocket with a pure white gold chain in it. You should have taken it out straight away and thrown it on the floor. You should have noticed that it was in there! How could you be so stupid!' _No one could punish Dean more than he was punishing himself right now. He felt like a complete twat. He should have noticed and he didn't.

"I just borrowed it, I was going to return it" Dean admitted and he was, he was going to put right back where he got it from, ealeir that day on the first class deck. He never got the time too, though. "You know I didn't do this, Cas. Please" Dean was begging here, Castiel knew Dean would do this but there was no proof supporting him. As he was pulled out of the room he was shouting,

"Cas, Castiel. You know I didn't do it! You know me. Come on, Cas!"

But Castiel had already been brainwashed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -

There was a silence between Meg and Castiel now. Castiel was sitting on the couch, completely detort and Meg was standing the doorway, trying to hid how pleased she was with herself. Eventual she walked over and slapped Castiel around the face.

"Look at me while I talk to you!" Meg shouted.

*Knock, knock*

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you but you have to put on your life belts and make your way to the upper deck" said the crew member waling in, "Captains orders! And dress warmly, it's cold out tonight!"

...

The crew members were going into every room. Turning on lights and trowing life jackets of the wardrobes,

"Life belts on, everyone to the top deck!"

It was awful. Everyone was panic-ing at the sound of life jackets on. There would be no need for jackets unless the ship was sinking. The ship couldn't sink but since they were being asked to put on their life jackets Surley that's exactly what was happening.

The life boats were being prepared and the guy who made contact with other ships was trying to get the attention. It was terrifying. Castiel didn't even know where Dean was to help him. None of the passengers knew about the sinking ship, all the crew members had been forbidden from telling them, the last thing they need is panic. Castiel patted someone the shoulder,

"Mr. Andrews" he said, "I saw the ice burg. Please, tell me the truth."

Mr. Andrews, took Castiel a side,

"the ship, will sink" he said, his voice was scared and child like. It made Castiel want to burst into tears. "In an hour or so, I'm certain of it. All of this, will be at the bottom of the Atlantic. Tell no one, we can't have panic. Do you remember what I told you about the boats? You have to get on them. You can't wait and there is no time for hesitation, no time to go back for anything or anyone. You get on the first life boat you can and you never look back!" Castiel put a hand over his mouth in horror and Dean was handcuffed somewhere and there was no hope in getting him out.

"Yes, I understand" Castiel said as Mr. Andrews ran off. There wasn't enough life boats for everyone. Over half the people on this ship were going to die.

...

Everyone on the 3rd class and 2nd class decks were blocked from going to the top deck where the boats were. The excuse was that the boats weren't ready yet but everyone knew that was bullshit. If the boats weren't ready then they would still be allowed on deck, they were getting the first class people of before they were attending to the women and children. They started letting of warning flooms. Trying to attract other boats, to say they needed help.

Dean could see the water level rising from his little prison never expected to go like this.

"You know, I do believe this ship may sink" the guard said, to Dean. Dean stood there, looking at the guard, sure as hell, Dean could have told you that. He saw the ice burg hit himself, there was no way a ship not even the Titanic could survive it.

"I was told to give you this token of apperception" the guard said walking over, he punched Dean in the stomach causing him to wince in pain.

...

"Will the life boats be filled according to class? I hope they're not to crowded" Eve said, with a chuckled.

"Oh mother. Shut up!" Castiel shouted at her, for god sake, the ship was going to sink, there was more space on the life boats but no one was putting on more people because like Eve would complain, there weren;t enough life boats for everyone and over half the people on the ship were doomed this was not the time to worry about class. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats! Not enough even by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die!"

"Not the better half" Meg spoke up from behind Castiel.

"Come on Eve" Ellen called, "get on the boat, there's a space right up here."

"It's a pity I didn't keep that drawing" Meg said to Castiel mockingly, "It'll be wroth a lot more by morning."

"In the words of a good friend, bite me. You unimaginal bastard!" Castiel had, had enough of Meg by now.

"Come on, Castiel. You're next." Ellen said. Castiel was under 21, so he was still considered a child. He was 19 but that wasn;t 21 now was it?

"Castiel, get into the boat" Eve ordered.

"Good bye mother" Castiel ran off in the opposite direction, desperate to find Dean and safe him. If he wasn't going to die with Dean then he sure as hell wasn't going to live with his mother.

"You're not going after him" Meg shouted, pulling Castiel back.

"I'd rather be his whore than you're husband" Castiel spat in Megs face and ran off.

...

Dean was well below the water now. He started shouting and banging the chains on the pipe he was handcuffed to.

"Help! Can anybody hear me? Hello. Help me! Help me!"

...

Water was getting higher and higher.

"Mr. Andrews!" Castiel shouted as he skidded across the halls.

"Miss, please but on a life belt and get the upper deck right now" Mr. Andrews said to one women who was pulling on her gloves.

"Mr. Andrew, thank god. Where would the master at arms put a prisoner on the ship?" Castiel was panicking now, the one he loved more than anything was trapped and he didn't even know where to find him.

"You have to get to a boat, right away!"

"No. I'm doing this, with or without you help and without it will only take longer!"

"You take the elevator to the very bottom, go to the left, down the passage, left again and right at the stairs. You go along the corridor."

...

"This is gonna be bad" Dean told himself as the water started leaking into the room. "OH SHIT. SHIT. OH, SHIT!" He started trying to climb the pipes. They could only take him so high because he was hand cuffed to the but he tried anyway.

...

"Excuse me, thank you" Castiel was pushing past everyone he saw, not stopping to ask them to move, just pushing the out the way and apologizing as he ran off.

"The lifts are closed" the man said, when he saw Castiel try and get into it. "I'm through being polit goddammit. Now take me down!" Castiel ordered, he had enough of being told what to do, when to do it and how to act. He was going to make those rules from now on. "E deck!"

...

The water just kept pouring into the room. Dean was trying to get the handcuffs off,

"Come on" he stressed, "come on, get off, get off. Ahh!" He was losing it, he wasn't going to die, in here. Not in here. That's not the way it was meant to happen. Not here, not now. Later, later on in life, with Sam and Castiel and a family. Not in this room, on this god forsaken ship and defently not like this, not alone.

...

The lifts were too slow, as the entered E deck, water started to fill up the lift. Castiel screamed. The water was freezing but Castiel had no choice. As Castiel got off the lift, the man left in the lift went back up. If Castiel was going to die down t here fine but there was no reason as to why he had too. He was trying to run but the water was weighing him down,

"Dean!" He shouted, "Dean!"

"Cas! Cas!" Dean could hear Castiel calling for him. "Cas! I'm in here Cas!" He started banging the handcuffs on the pipes again, "I'M IN HERE!" Finally the door opened and Castiel burst in.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Castiel threw himself at Dean, their lips meeting.

"That Lovejoy guy put it in my pocket. I swear it!" Dean called as they parted. "You have to believe me."

"I know, I know"

"You have to find a spear key! It's a little silver one, look in the cabnit!" Dean ordered. Castiel didn't have time to wonder if Dean knew what he was talking about, but there was no time to question it. They were lucky if there was even time to look for a spare key. All the keys in cabnit were bronze, there wasn't a single silver one anywhere. Castiel felt helpless.

"These are all brass one's" Castiel shouted, there was no time to look for help even if there were people on E deck to help them. Castiel started tearing the place apart, searching every drawer, every single place a key could be put.

"Cas, how did you find out I didn't do it?" Dean asked, okay sure enough now wasn't the time to ask that but it didn't look like either of them would be surviving now anyway. Castiel doomed himself when he came looking for Dean.

"I didn't. I just realized I already knew" Castiel smiled at Dean kept looking. He couldn't find anything, his heart was pounding, his legs were feezing. This water was so cold but there was no time to think about it.

"Cas, you're going to have to find some help. It'll be alright" Dean told him with a weak, half smile. Castiel made his way across the room to kiss Dean again, his biggest fear right was the thought that he might never be able to kiss those lips again.

"I'll be right back!" Castiel said hurrying off. Dean nodded,

"I'll just wait here, then." He was trying not to panic. It was the last thing Castiel needed to see, since Castiel was panicking himself, watching someone else panic was not going to help at all. Castiel was shouting for help, Dean could hear him from all the way down the hall. No one was shouting back and it only made him worry more. He had to convince Castiel to go to the boats and get to safety. The electricity was going, the lights were flickering and now Castiel couldn't see, that wasn't helping his inability to find help for the man he loved. Then Castiel saw it, an axe. He could just break the chains with it and then they could get to the top deck and on the boats and they'd be saved. The water level had risen since he left Dean's side. Castiel wasn't a good swimmer and is he wasn't cold enough or scared enough.

"Dean, will this work?" Castiel asked holding up the axe for Dean to see.

"Theres only one way to find out" Dean said, "take a few practice shots though. Over there." Dean didn't want to die but he also wanted to avoid getting his hands chopped of. "That's enough, there's no time. Just hit really hard and really fast. I trust you, okay Cas? They both looked away as Castiel swung the axe down. The was a loud clanking sound and the next thing they knew Dean was shouting with joy.

"You did it - Oh shit this water is cold. Shit, shit, shit." Dean shouted, following Castiel out the door.

...

The 3rd class were getting restless, they weren't going to be locked away like animals, the ship was sinking after all and there were women and children down there.

"Garth!" Dean shouted, "have you seen Sammy?"

"Sam's down there, it's hopeless this way, his looking for another"

"Whatever it is we do, we have to do it fast!" Dean shouted, "the ship won't stay afloat for much longer!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted running voer.  
"Sammy" Dean pulled his brother into the longest hug they have ever shared.

"Let's go this way" Sam said, there's nothing this way and that way's blocked too. That was is our only chance."  
"Then whya re we still standing around here?" Dean shouted, leading everyone in a different direction.

...

Thye got the second class deck but they were just being told to go down the main stair well.

"Open the gate you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, rattleing the gate.

"Go down the main stairwell, like I told you!" Dean spotted a bench by the wall. Garth started telling people to move a side while Sam and Castiel helped him move that thing.

"Step aside, step aside!" After two attepmts the gate went down. Everyone rushed throw the second class deck. Free at last. Suddenly there was gunfire. Things were getting intense, but maybe if there were more boats and the boats were getting filled up to the point where they couldn't take anymore instead of the bare minuim then things wouldn't be so bad.

"The boats are gone!" Castiel shouted when they finally reached the top deck. There were gun shots going off every two seconds, no one was staying in line, not that I can blame them.

"You don't really think I'm going with out you" Castiel said turning to Dean.

"You have to. You don't get a choice" Dean told him sternly.

"Get on the boat"

"No!"

"Yes, get on the boat!"

Suddenly Meg appeared out of nowhere.

"Go on, Castiel. Get ont he boat. You still considered a child after all. There's enough room for you. Besides I have a boat that me and Dean can get away on saftley" Meg lied through he teeth and although Dean knew it was lie, it if was going to get Castiel on that boat then it was worth going along with.

"See" Dean said, "I'll get the next on. Go!"

Castiel got pulled on the boat by a crew memeber. There was time to say good by to Dean before he was being lowered down.

"There is no other boat, is there?" Dean asked Meg, when he was confident Castiel wouldn't hear.

"There is, just not for you" Meg told him, stepping away into the crowd. Castiel was crying again, Castiel couldn't let this happen. He wasn't going to escape if Dean wasn't going to. There had to be a way of that boat! He pushed his way to the edge, his heart pounding, he jumped. Hanging on the edge of the of the ship as a crew member pulled him back on fearing for his safty.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, "Cas! What are you doing. Oh my god!" Dean started running to the deck Castiel managed get on and Castiel started running for the deck above him.

"No!" Dean shouted as he ran. He took the smaller man into his arms.

"You're so stupid Cas" he said firmly. "So stupid." He kissed the sweet lips in front of him again and again and again. "What the hell were you thinking Cas!" He said between kissed. "Huh, what the hell was going through your head? Why did you do that why?" Dean was crying too now. Thanks to Castiel they were both doomed.

"You jump I jump right?" Castiel asked, he was the one shaking now.

"Right" Dean agreed, kissing Castiel again. Meg was angry now, she started shouting.

"Duck!" Dean pulled Castiel out of the way. There was no way this bitch was going to ruin it all now. They'd come to far to die at her hands.


End file.
